


Sometimes

by LittleSilverBirds



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSilverBirds/pseuds/LittleSilverBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On my usual dredge I dredged up this old thing I wrote ages and ages ago. Its pretty bad but there you go. Post-fall Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes Cas just needs to be told its going to be okay.  
Sometimes he just needs someone there, their presence is enough.  
Sometimes he just wants a hand to hold, or an arm around his shoulders. And Dean is willing to be all those things, if Cas will let him.

Sometimes Cas will speak, though not very often. He went mute after he fell. All his doubts, all the emotions he never had before suddenly weighing on his mind. Sometimes Cas will let a few tears fall, rarely in front of Dean.   
Sometimes Cas will look at his hands and think "I did so much evil with these hands," and hang his head in shame.  
Sometimes Cas looks at his gaunt face in the mirror and think "How can anyone stand to look at me," and turn away with a frown.  
Sometimes, though very rarely, Cas will sleep. And in that sleep he has nightmares of times long gone. Nightmares of blood, and demons, and pain.  
Sometimes Cas will feel a gentle hand shake him from these nightmares and brush away the tears, but he turns away into the blankets again.   
Sometimes Cas will feel a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off.  
Sometimes Cas will hear a low, gentle voice say his name and ask him how he is, he nearly always responds with a grunt or a shrug.

But things are different now.

Sometimes, Cas will feel an arm slip around his waist, a chest against his back and a warm head next to his whispering a soft "hello" in his ear. Sometimes Cas will lean back into the chest and accept the greeting, other times he will stand as he was.  
Sometimes, when Cas wakes from his nightmares, a body will be next to his. Sometimes he will look to this person for comfort and bury his head in the crook of the persons neck as they wrap their arms around his shuddering form.

Sometimes Cas will look in the mirror and say to himself "how can anyone stand to look at me" and a face will appear behind him. Sometimes the person that face belongs to will pull him close and whisper "because you are beautiful" to him.  
Sometimes Cas will look at his hands and say "I did so much evil with these hands" and hang his head in shame, and a warm pair of hands will cover his cold ones and a soft kiss will be placed on his fingertips, one by one. A voice will murmur close to his face "And they did so much good, too."  
Sometimes Cas will break down in his room, curled in the corner feeling alone and cold. A person will kneel beside him, pulling him into their lap and hum classic rock to him as he sobs into their warm, plaid shirt.  
Sometimes Cas will let himself go and cling to this someone for all he is worth, spilling his guts of all the things he hates about himself, about everything he has done and this person will tell him what he needs to hear. "Its gonna be okay Cas."

Dean Winchester is all these things and more to Cas, and will be for a very long time. So when he finally speaks and tells Dean what he needs to hear he means it.  
"I love you Dean Winchester," he whispers to the ex-hunter, lips brushing his ear, "Dont ever forget that."  
Dean replies with "And I love you, Castiel Winchester, dont you ever forget that." And seals their promise with a gentle press of his soft lips on Castiels chapped and scarred ones.


End file.
